Kagome meets a phantom
by Otaku Out
Summary: Kagome, The wife of Naraku, Is sold to a village lord and forced to work. After days of hard work and labor she hides from her abusive master and meets a man hiding in the shadows who has a strong desire for her blood. R&R Co-Written with Clar1235 Rating change
1. Chapter 1

Kagome awoke for a bed of silk and warmth. Her mind told itself to get up, but her body had other plans in mind. It took her another fifteen minutes until she was able to make her way to the bathroom.

She looked herself in the mirror and sighed. Kagome knew exactly what she was about to be late for and she was most likely to get a scolding from her fiance Naraku. She selected her favorite silver brush and began to brush her long ebony hair into an updo. Her blue eyes glistened when the sunlight shone on them. Truly, a beautiful sight.

After she finished in the bathroom, she slipped a victorian style white dress on over her corset and stockings and headed out.

Kagome sighed seeing him at the far end of the king sized was to fit a whole banquet of guests. She sat at the opposite side and folded her gloved hands in her lap as the maids began placing her breakfast before her. Kagome looked up at him and found him staring uncomfortably at her as he continued to eat. Kagome tried to calm herself and started to cut her eggs. She did her best not to pay mind to him, but it was very difficult.

"Good morning." He said trying to keep his tone.

"Morning..." She replied.

"Breakfast is at eleven you were late once again Kagome." His tone began to sharpen.

"Yes I understand. I was very tired and-" Her sentence was cut short.

"I do not care how tired you are. Breakfast is at eleven do you understand me?" He said standing to intimidate her. His voice stayed calm which confused her.

"Yes Naraku..."

He sat back down and snapped to gather the attention of the maids. "She's finished." Before Kagome could object the stole her breakfast.

"Go dress yourself properly. We are going to a meeting in a few hours and I think it wise you won't be late." She frowned and nodded. She chose not to object.

After Kagome had changed into something Naraku had deemed appropriate. They called for a carriage. Naraku sat in silence, counting a pound stirling from a knit bag. Kagome watched him curiously. She wondered what the meeting was about and what the money was for. He suddenly looked up at her calmly, but she could tell behind the mask was something dark. He gestured to the servant sitting beside Kagome. "Tighten her corset. I can see her paunch through her gown." Kagome frowned furiously. He knew damn well she didn't have a paunch. Kagome was dangerously skinny because of the way he dieted her. Naraku went back to counting, but had something else to say. "We'll have to lessen your food consumption." Before Kagome could say anything, they were there. Recently, She's been stopped from speaking her mind.

Naraku took her by the arm and they went inside. The building had dimmed lights all around the room. Although it was dark it was still very beautiful. The Marble floors bounced the light off itself and around the room. The two of them stopped at front of a desk. The mad wore a black trench with a suit underneath. Kagome noticed an umbrella in the corner and assumed there would be rain.

Naraku didn't have to say anything to the man or he did, but Kagome was too distracted. The employee at the desk placed a paper and pen before him and asked him to sign. Naraku did so and guided Kagome to a couch in a glass room. The walls were one way which made kagome worry and wonder who could be watching from the otherside. She jumped when Naraku patted her leg, breaking her from her thoughts, and stood. "Wait here." He left the room. Kagome sat quietly tapping her foot nervously.

Outside the door she could hear two men talking. "Everything is in order Master Naraku." She could hear Naraku and the other man's mumble voices, but understood that last sentence. Suddenly two men in dark suits came in and stood, arms folded, along the door. She glanced at the bats on their belts, eyeing them warily. Then the man with the newly memorized voice held Naraku's pound of stirling. He turned to face the guards and gave his orders. "Take her to Ford and Brinen. A Man Named Daisuke will greet you at the village gates. Then you will bring what he has to give you back to me. Understood?" They bowed and addressed him properly.

Kagome's P.O.V

I gasped as the men came at me. They grabbed my flailing and held me tight, leaving bruises on me body. I felt a piercing pain in my temple and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had awoken, I was in the arms of one of the guards holding me bridal style. I wanted to fight, to get up and run like a bat outta hell, but ,from my head injury, I was too weak. I squinted at the man before us, then at the women beside him. In...Shackles? "She's bleeding." He said angrily. "She fought us." Said the other guard. This said guard grabbed the shackled girl and nodded to the one holding me. He passed me off like some piece of meat to the man who carried me over his shoulder. He turned toward the home and began walking. I saw the men drag the girl back to which they came. I felt pain in my chest for her. I couldn't imagine what's going to happen to her.  
Then I began thinking of what might happen to me. After all, this was the man dragging the girl in the first place. We passed a boy who was working in the fields right before we entered the house. I looked at him through tired eyes. "Who's she?" He asked with his head cocked to the side. "No one." Was his answer. I regained full consciousness as we were inside the home. He dropped me on the floor and I groaned in pain. Then the smell hit me. Rotting bodies was the smell. I'd know that smell anywhere. I curled up and cupped my hands over my nose and mouth. I watched the man go to a closet and get a mop and other cleaning supplies. "Alright. I want this room and every room spotless. Top to bottom clean-"  
I stupidly interrupted. "What?"  
"Are you deaf wench?"  
I shook my head. "Didn't think so. Then you're too go to the fields and help Bankotsu burry them." I frowned, not caring about who Bankotsu was. "Them?" He smirked at me. "Ask Bankotsu once you're done." He then left the house. I sighed. I glanced at the filthy mop then around the filthy room. I had no idea what to do. I had decided to try to run. I was reasonably fast. I could make it. I then realized I was only dress in my black corset and silk underskirt. I felt naked without my full gown. My hair was down and my accessories were gone including my shoes. Not that I cared all that much, it's just something I noticed. I was upset about the clothes though. I was a bit worried about tripping on my extremly long hair, so took one of my corset laces and tied my hair up in a ponytail as fast as I could and ran through the door."Whoa whoa! Slow down there." I didn't even get five feet from the house before I was grabbed around the waist from behind. I fought kicking and punching, but it didn't seem to faze him. "Hey listen! If you pass the gates with this-" He tugged at a thick bracelet on my wrist. "On you'll be shocked." I stopped fighting and he put me down. I turned around and took a few steps back just incase I had decided to run anyway. "What do you mean, I'll be shocked?"  
"That bracelet has a spell one shock will push you back, the second cause an awful shock, but the third will make your heart implode." I rolled my eyes. "Tch. A spell huh?" I ran the rest of the way to the gate and ignored him calling after me. I took a deep breath suddenly feeling nervous and slightly believing him. I charge the gate with bravery in mind. That bravery I was talking about left as soon as it came when i was knocked back. "So it's true!"  
"I told you." I snapped my head around to see him again. Just as soon as I looked at him and turned away. "You...were right..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stared at him with intensity as an uncomfortable silence devoured them. The man who stood before her ran his dirt covered fingers through his, oily, black ,hair as he let out a struggled breath. He looked back towards the field then at the sun. She assumed he was trying to figure out the time. "What are you doing here anyway? Lord Daisuke only brings workers in every three years. What makes you so damn special?" Kagome only stared at him as he ranted,

she could tell he was missing the girl she replaced. He shook his head. "Lets go finish before Daisuke gets back."

Kagome followed as he walked back toward the field, her frown deepening each time he could feel his anger literally radiating off of him

When they passed the house he took a look inside. He groaned and turned to her. "You haven't finished?! God you're useless..." Kagome took a step back. Ok now I'm angry, she thought. "H-Hey! Why are you being so rude to me? I've done nothing to you!" He turned half way and rolled his eyes. "Wench..."

Kagome's anger took over. She clenched her shaking fists and ground her glassy teeth.

"You... You.. You are so infuriating! You don't have to watch me like some babe in the woods! Just because your day wasn't filled with happiness, doesn't mean you have to go and brutally murder other peoples' happiness!" Suddenly the man's eyes narrowed. He took a small step towards her and she knew from the look on his face that he was mad...She then felt palm strike her cheek. It was a pain she knew all too well. she felt fear take over her as she fell to the ground and curled up the most she can trying to cover her vital organs.

I wasn't planning on hitting her again, he thought as he watched. Kagome prepared for the worst, she was so used to this that she did it unknowingly. Slowly she looked up,still shaking of fear. she stared at him in confusion as he stared at her with the same look. He began to feel a bit guilty, but he didn't let it show. She looked so much like Kikyo... He abruptly looked away. slowly he out his and looked away. Kagome stared at him for a second with a blank look on her face for a second then smiled and took his hand. He helped her up, still not making eye contact. "Come on...lets finish inside."

The two went inside awkwardly. Kagome looked around the room, she thought she'd escape from, she saw her torn dress in the corner and examined it. There was no chance of fixing that. She took the mop he handed her and began cleaning.

They cleaned for hours until it was spotless in dead silence. Eventually, The man left her to give it finishing touches as he continued with the field. After, Kagome sat for a while fiddling with her skirt which was covered with dirt.

Once night fell, she decided some fresh air would do her good. She spotted the man sitting on the gate and she made her way over. "hi." she said shyly. He almost fell off the gate, not expecting her to appear behind him. He had to force himself to fall back, so his bracelet wouldn't kill him. "Geez...you're like a pop-up book from hell..." He grumbled. "So I guess you can't leave either." She stated as she pointed to his rusty brace.

"yea... " He got back on the gate facing her this time. "so what's your name?" Kagome cocked her head to the side and asked curiously. "Why do you care?" He looked angry, but he actually thought the way she tilted her head was...kinda cute. "Well...because! We're kind of friends!-" he glared at her. "Oh... okay... i mean acquaintances?" His glare got worse. "ummmm you know what? I'll just..you know be quiet now..." she looked down trying to cover her blushing embarrassed face. He smirked. "Can your acquaintance join you?" He shrugged his shoulders which she took as a yes. After another minute of silence he spoke.

"Bankotsu..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: A bit of Mature content in this chap...yeah...so if you don't like it skip to next page :)**

"what?"

"Bankotsu, the names Bankotsu."

"What's...your name mean?" He sighed. He was tiring of her questions.

"Barbaric skill...what about yours?"

She smiled out of pure joy. "My names Kagome!"

"Hn...which means sunset eh?" She nodded.

"Yup!"

"Hnnn..."

"So what do we do now?" He stood at my question. A flare of anger taking over.

"There's nothing to do! We're stuck here. So shut up and get over it!" He stomped away from her leaving kagome confused. Had she done something wrong?

Kagome walked around that fence over and over. Just thinking. How could he expect her to do absolutely nothing? Then again...what was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to go when she escaped? Back to the bastard who sold her? When she thought back to how she ever loved him, she came up blank. Just thinking of him made her shudder. He used to get angry with her looking at a man for even a second. He got so angry he banned her from ever going outside without supervision. of course she got beaten by him too. He even went as far as raping her to "show" her whos boss. With him she would dread the night and fear the day, but being here...it just seemed calm. Kagome knew she couldn't stay. Who knows what would happen when this Daisuke returned.

[Flashback to when she was to marry him]

Kagome was getting ready for the dance Naraku invited her to. With shaking hands she got ready. This HAS to be perfect she thought. she didn't want him to get angry again. When she finally finished she still had an hour left. She got up to go wake Naraku up.

"Naraku?"

"what?!" he spat.

"the dance is an h-hour..."

he glared at me and got up. I couldn't help but tense up a bit. he looked me up and down and suddenly went ballistic.

"THATS NOT THE FUCKNG DRESS I TOLD YOU TO WEAR!"

Kagome trembled with fear as he got closer to her and struck her.

" BITCH CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

He started to repeatedly punch and kick her.

it`s ok... hes just looking out for me.. he just doesn't want me to be judged by people.. hes just trying to look out for me... kagome thought.

"N-Naraku... i'm sorry... i-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING BACK?!"

Kagome squeaked as he suddenly picked her up off the floor and threw her on the bed harshly.

"it looks like i need to show you a little more discipline" he said before sliding off his pants.

Everything went black.

[End]

The next morning Kagome awoke on a bed of grass. She had no plans to sleep in that hut. So outside was the best way to go. She rubbed her side only to find there was a teal knit blanket covering her. She hugged to herself and looked to find Bankotsu sitting in the field eating bread and smoking a pipe. She smiled and began walking towards him.

"Did...you put this on me?" He didn't even glance at her. "I figured you wouldn't want to catch a cold..." She smiled and lightly blushed. "You know you shouldn't smoke." He laughed a bit. "It's easier than hanging myself." Kagome frowned at his suicidal comment. "W-What?"

"Dying is the only way out of this place and that's just want I'm gonna do." He took his pipe and handed it to Kagome. She hesitated, but took it since death was the only way she might as well speed it up a little. She inhaled one puff and had a coughing fit. Bankotsu began to laugh and fell back. She frowned. "It's not funny! Stop laughing!" This just made him laugh harder. It was the fact that she seemed so serious when she took it that made it funny. In retaliation she snatched his bread and took a huge chunk out. He gasped. "Hey! that was my breakfast!" Her eyes widened and she gasped as he tackled her for it. Must've been some damn good bread.

They both froze when a carriage appeared before the gate. "Oh...shit." Kagome was confused. "Hey...is that?"

"Yeah. Stand up." She did so. He began to wipe the dirt off himself and her. She held a fist to her chest and let him continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is taking so long...I've been busy with my new story, but I will eventually get it done :)

Also looking for a beta and a co-author for my story, He's not who I thought he was.

Please do check it out. You'll love it. It's just about to get juicy!

**Loki: I have an Army...**

**Iron man: I don't see any Army.**

***Fangirls enter***

**Loki: Prepare your bitches to kneel.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome took in a deep breath. She assumed this was the man she was sold to if thats what really happened. She turned around to look at Bankotsu, and gasped when she saw cold, steely eyes.

Daisuke stood before the two, checking over Bankotsu's work. Bankotsu's work was done perfectly, but the face Daisuke was making was smug yet annoyed. "You should have finished this by now. Get back to work or you'll suffer punishment." Immediately a cold voice answered, "Yes sir." Kagome felt her hair stand when he looked back to her. He walked past her and said, "You. Come with me." She followed behind hesitantly. As they walked Kagome examined him. He was big and built with greasy, wormy, hair.

As they entered the house he showed her to a seemingly nice room. "Here's the room you'll be staying in."He looked her up and down, scrunching his face as her filthiness. "Get yourself a bath. I have a trunk of new clothing in the carriage. I'll leave it outside the bathroom." She simply nodded and headed to the washroom.

Opening the door to the bathroom after she undressed and wrapped herself in a towel, she heard a small yelp and saw a girl with brown hair cover herself. "Oh...goodness. You scared me there." Kagome gave her a small smile and sat at the edge of the tub with her feet in. It was a huge room. She didn't expect such a lovely washroom with marble flooring and porcelain sinks. It was clearly made to fit more than one. "Sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you."

As the steamy fog cleared a bit she could see her better. She was quite beautiful. Her hair was silky smooth and straight. Her skin was creamy and flawless. she had big doe eyes that seemed so warm and friendly. her lips was naturally red and pouty.

"That's okay... " she replied hesitantly. "So I assume you're the replacement huh?"

'So I'm here to replace that girl huh?' She thought. "I guess so...So what's your name?"

"Sango." She replied as she pulled her chocolate locks into a bun. "I was wondering Sango...if you could tell me what I'm replacing her for..." Sango sighed. "Truth is...I don't really know what Kikyo was doing here...I don't mean to scare you.. but sometimes I can't help but think she was a concubine.. "

Kagome gasped. Is that what he had in mind for her? Kagome decided she'd rather even realizing tears slowly started going down her cheeks. 'did Naraku know this? did he even love her? when did he... stop loving her?' she thought.

Sango bit the side of her cheek, wishing hadn't upset her. "Oh please don't cry. That's probably not what he had in mind for you!" Kagome nodded, but inside she really doubted that. It was a nice thought though. "Thanks...Sango that makes me feel a bit better...I just don't know how my life totally changed like this...to be stuck in this place with all these strangers..." Kagome wasn't sure why she wanted to tell her all this, but she felt like she could trust her.

After a couple of minutes, Sango got out and Kagome was alone. She sighed as she relaxed into the tub, letting the hot water rise up to her chin. She could feel the hot water relax her tense muscles as she sunk a little deeper. She could feel hot tears prickle at her eyes as she began to think of naraku. 'When was the last time he told me he loved me...?' suddenly her eyes widened at the realization. 'He's never even told me he loved me before! When did this all start? I know Naraku loved me... at least at one part of our relationship...'


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh he...*cough* Yeah...so...theres sexual content in this one...yea...Can you tell what I wrote and what Clar1234 did XDD **

Flashback

"I'm home!" A rough and scratchy voice echoed throughout kagomes apartment in the middle of the night.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked tiredly, slowly getting up from black hair pooled around her on the sheets as she sat up. She stretched her small body in preparation to get out of bed. She got up from her warm, silk blanketed, bed slowly still rubbing her eyes. "Naraku?" she asked again as she grabbed her robe of the door hook to cover her, close to see through, nightgown. she walked to the entrance of the small apartment, trying to find Naraku.

"what do you want?" Naraku asked, suddenly appearing behind her. "I just wanted to see you..." Kagome said quietly. He dropped his work bag on the floor next to the couch and started to walk past her. "well, you see me now, so I'm going to bed." his breath reeked of alcohol and as she looked closer, she saw smudges of crimson lipstick all over his shirt. His pants and shirt were slightly undone and his hair was all over.

"Naraku...Where have you been?! You smell terrible." She had an idea, but didn't share it. He was very drunk...He had come home once of twice like this, but it was never this bad.

" THAT is none of your damn business! I don't have to tell you where I fucking go every night!" he roared. He started toward the room again, but she stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "You can't come into our room smelling or looking like that...i'm sorry...Naraku... please, I won't scream or shout.. please just-"

SLAP

Suddenly her cheek burned and tears pricked in her eyes. He...had slapped her...

"I can go wherever I want bitch! I pay the damn bills! And what do you do?! You just do what a damn housewife does! AND YOU CAN BARELY GET THAT RIGHT! I should be coming home to a nicely cooked dinner and a sexy looking wife! but what do I get?! A FUCKING UGLY BITCH WHO CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT! NOT EVEN PLEASURE HER HUSBAND RIGHT!"

Kagome was in total and utter shock. She stood there looking at him with widened eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You know what?! It looks like I will just have to fucking teach you how to do this right!" Kagome felt pure fear as she saw Naraku whipping off his belt. She couldn't believe he was about to beat her. Immediately she dropped to the ground and begged for forgiveness, But her pleas fell on deaf ears as she suddenly felt white hot pain on her back.

" Naraku! I'm sorry! please! I won't do it again! PLEASE!" Kagome screamed. But it seemed the more she begged the more he got angry. More pain on her back. All of a sudden, there was a small pause. Kagome looked up to see Naraku grinning like a madman. She saw him raise his arm while holding the belt, when she realized he's holding it on the side without the buckle! Black was all she saw after

the first hit.

When kagome woke up with the sun shining through the white curtains, she flipped her ebony hair out of her face and looked around the room. She felt a weight on her stomach which was his arm draped around her. Then she noticed that she was back in bed, but she noticed something else... She was naked... And her limbs were tied to the bed posts. "What the..." She stated in a panicked voice as she struggled against her bindings. Her face started to go red and her abnormally light blue eyes turned panicked.

"I see you finally woke up." said Naraku as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"uh... Naraku?! what is this? what the hell are you doing!?" She tried not to sound afraid of him, but it was so hard.

"I realized that the first thing I should teach you is to pleasure me."

"wha-!?"

She was interrupted by Naraku's lips literally eating hers. He licked her lips as a way of getting her to open her mouth but she just struggled with all her might. Growling, Naraku groped her breast causing kagome to gasp. Immediately, Naraku used that opportunity to stick his tongue in her could feel his slimy tongue going everywhere in her mouth. She felt like she could throw up from the feeling. It was all too much. She had to do something. Kagome closed her eyes and bit down. Hard. She could taste his blood in her mouth as she spit it onto the sheets.

"ARGHHHHH!" He yelled. "You Little bitch! And to think I was going to go easy on you!" Kagomes fear doubled as he ventured south. "what? Naraku!" she screamed as she felt a warm and wet appendage touch her cringed against him. It was definitely not a feeling that she enjoyed. slowly and surely, Kagome felt Naraku lick and suck her there.

"nngh!" she stifled a moan the best she could but it seemed he heard her 'why is my body enjoying this?! Betraying me this way! I'm such a disgrace!' she thought. Naraku slowly started to speed up his pace. "stop it! Naraku!PLEAAAAAASE!" Kagome screamed as she felt her first orgasm.

Naraku crawled back up to her and leaned in close to her ear. "I would stop, but it would seems that you are enjoying this as much as I am." Kagome could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. He got on his elbows and smiled menacingly at kagome before thrusting into her. Stealing her virginity in a swift thrust. Kagome screamed the loudest she could. It felt as of he was ripping her in two. Ge started pounding into her at an almost inhuman pace. Giving her no time to adjust to him.

He kept thrusting into her faster and harder each time, almost as if he was drilling into her."ugh! Kagome! I'm going to! I'm going to CUUM!" He screamed as he came.


End file.
